Ghost Hunt One shots
by rosaji
Summary: Ghost Hunt One shots . Different pairings (Mai x Naru) (Mai x Lin) (Ayako x Monk ) (Lin x Madoka)
1. How I meet your mother (MaixNaru)

I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT.

I thought of this while watching the program and thought it will be a good idea….I hope you guys like it. It depends on you guys if I continue with the one shots, the pairings will vary.

Pairing: Mai and Oliver, aka Naru, Kazuya

******HOW I meet your mother******

Oliver Davis sat reading a book in a hospital room again; he wondered how it was after so many years this kept happening. The door of the room suddenly opened, his assistant Lin came in accompanied by 2 worried children. Both ran and stood by the bed where their mother that lay injured and unconscious. After seen that their mother was sleeping they went and sat next to him. Eugene Davis 8 years old, and Olivia Davis 6 years old, looked at his father. Yes he had 2 children now, with the love of his life that lay in that hospital bed again. He ran his hand thru his head and groaned, why did this happen again.

"she will wake up soon" he said and stretched his arms for his daughter to sit on his lap.

The teary eyed girl ran to his father, when she was on his lap tears started running down her chubby checks. Olivia was a copy of Mai, including those big chocolate eyes that made him melt. Naru hugged her.

Eugene was a copy of him and his idiot brother, sometimes he thought his son was the reincarnation of his brother because he behaved like him in every way.

"Everything is going to be fine" Naru said to his kids

"I will be outside with everybody, call if you need anything" Lin said patting Eugene's head.

"Dad, can you tell us a story?" Eugene asked

"yes daddy please! I'm bored" Olivia begged

"Have I ever told the story when I meet your mother?"

"no" Both turned to see his dad with wide eyes begging him to start.

Naru placed his hand on his chin "Let's see … your mother was in high school and she was as clumsy as she is right now"

NARU'S POV of the events:

I was walking thru the school I was just hired to investigate. I then noticed some noise coming from one of the classroom. Inside there were some girls telling ghost stories, so I decided to listen in case they mention anything related to the school. When they finished the stories they turned off the light they had with them and started counting, 1,2,3….. I said 4 turning the light on. It scared them and they shouted while they hugged each other. It was so funny. He laughed remembering.

They then turned to see me and they were all over me, been the handsome men I am no women can resist my charms. That is when I meet your mother; she didn't buy my story and was suspicious of me. Her friend invited me to tell ghost stories while she was skeptical. It was like she saw thru me.

The next day Lin and I where setting some equipment in the old building we left to check some things in the van and that was when ….….Mai was looking at the old school building when she was a camera, been the curious girl she had always been she got into the building to see if someone was there.

Lin saw her and went to prevent her to touch the equipment, when she saw him she was scared and bumped into some shoe cases making them move. Lin saw this and pushed her out of the way getting himself injured. He got a broken ankle and a head injury. That lead me to ask her to assist with the investigation in a form of payment for the injury and the equipment she broke.

"Dad, isn't the equipment insured?" Eugene asked

Naru smirked "yeah, but she didn't know that"

"Daddy is sneaky!" Olivia smiled while Eugene shook his head at this mom for been so naïve.

We where outside in the van, the Monk and the priestess arrived to make fun of me and her, then Father John got there. He was the only that showed any respect to us. When we had the base set up got there and Mai thought she was a ghost and latched to me because she was scared. At that case is when your Uncle decided to contact Mai in the astral plane but she thought it was me and was embarrassed to say anything because she thought she was dreaming of me. I couldn't blame her any women would dream of me once they got to know me.

We preformed some experiments, and proved that some things where caused by one of Mai's schoolmates she was causing poltergeists and the building was sinking. After the investigation we packed and we said good bye. I let a few day pass and then called her at school to offer her a job, which of course she accepted to be close to me because she was helplessly in love with me.

"Narcissist!"

Naru looked at his wife "you know you were" he smirked

Mai shook her head 'some things never change' she thought "yeah, yeah narcissist! Whatever you say! But who came back to Japan begging me to forgive him and asking to get married? Huh?!"

Naru didn't respond but he knew she was right.

They moved to her side and Eugene and Olivia hugged her "Mommy, daddy was telling us a story"

"I heard sweetie" Mai said to her daughter kissing her making her giggled. She then turned to her son and kissed his forehead "how is my boy?'

Eugene smiled "better now"

"Now get down from the bed, we don't want your mother to get hurt" Naru said, he then gave her a kiss in her forehead "don't worry I love you too"

Mai rolled her eyes and the said "I love you, my narcissist"

Soon after that the room was full of the SPR staff, laughing and been loud as always. Naru sat by the window looking at the scene of his friends and family around his wife's bed…he smiled and though he wouldn't change this for nothing in the world.

THANKS FOR READING….leave me a review, suggestion, opinion, comment, just your thoughts. Thanks!

**Posted 10.31.14**


	2. The taxi driver & the brunette (MaixLin)

**So this is actually a song that I love, I translate it and adapted to the characters. I hope you like it , leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**The song is owned by Ricardo Arjona, he is an amazing writer and singer. Original language is Spanish and the song name is "historia de taxi" (taxi history)**

**I don't own Ghost hunt either :(**

******The taxi driver and the brunette** ****

.

It was round ten at night and I was driving my car, my taxi was a 68 Mercedes . It was one of those days where there I didn't have many passengers, a sequins dress made me stop. It was a beautiful brunette wearing miniskirt, the back of her dress could take you to your glory.  
A black tear rolled down her cheek, while my rear view mirror was saying see those legs and I saw a little bit more.

It was ten forty I keep driving with no destination; she said my name is Mai while crossing her leg. She took out a strange cigar one of those that can make you laugh.  
I quickly offered her fire and my hand was shaking, I asked for whom was she crying for and she told me for a guy that thinks that because he is rich he could deceive her.

"I saw him hugging and kissing a humble girl, she was very simple and from a lover class I knew it because of how she dressed" she said

"Do not let yourself fall for love, you should rise and continue" Lin said "you can count with me if you want to take revenge"

She blinked and smiled

A few things ran thru my mind 'what is a taxi driver doing seducing life? What is a taxi driver healing a wound? What is a taxi driver doing in front of a lady? What is a taxi driver doing with his bed dreams?' I asked myself

She smiled back at me in the mirror and sat sideways, I was stupefied with the tarnished mirror. She said turn in the corner we will go to my house "after a couple of tequilas we'll see what happens" she said

To describe what we did on the carpet, to sum it up it will be sufficient to say that I kissed even her shadow and a little more.

"Don't feel alone I suffer also but not the same, my wife and my schedule has opened a gulf….  
I could see how we suffer in both sides of our social classes; you suffer in your mansion in the suburbs, while I suffer in my small apartment"

"Come with me so he knows I'm not alone" she said

She got ready; we went to the bar where they were. We arrived there while he was hugging a girl.  
Look how big is destiny and how small the city is….It was my wife.

'What is a taxi driver doing seducing life? What is a taxi driver healing a wound? What is a taxi driver going to do when a gentleman coincides with his wife in time and attention?' I asked myself

Since that night they play to deceive us, they see each other at the same bar ...  
And the brunette waits for the taxi always at ten in the same place.

**Posted 2.2.16**


	3. should have left before (MonkAyako)

*******You should have left before*******

**I don't own Ghost hunt or the song.**

**Sorry about my ramble but here it goes...**

**Ok guys well I have been kinda sad for no reason lately, so everything I write has been very sad...this is an example. Don't worry I always make things work but honestly I even cried writing this... yeah yeah silly of me I know but I put some of my personal feeling in this, I remembered when I was in the situation and well I'm still am so it gave me the idea. The song is not mine, is a translation of the song is "te hubieras ido antes" from Moderatto. I really love it, is sad but it describes what I felt once upon a time or may be I'm still am, I'm not sure about that yet.**

**After all that here it goes... enjoy and if you can leave me a comment/review **

**Pairing : Monk /Ayako**

* * *

Things had started gradually, flirting, diners after cases , diners when he didn't have an event, lunch during her working days at the hospital. It all changed when they became an officially couple.

The family diners with her family where suffocating, he tried his best to impress her parents. Unfortunately for him that didn't work out. Her dad a rich doctor, owner of a few hospital in Japan didn't approve of the relationship his only daughter was having with him. Her father of course didn't say it out loud but his expression and behavior left no doubt about it. He was a musician/monk, with no future according to her father.

His parents on the other hand had approved of their relationship, his father and mother welcomed the priestess/ doctor to the family with no issues. His father been a renown Monk, gave him a few words of advised that he always welcomed.

Things started going down hill, at the functions she had to attend her father made sure she was always introduced to other males that were worthy of his daughter. He always felt uncomfortable in those kind of functions but made his best effort to not embarrass her. He had the advantage of been social and even if no one believe him he was actually smart, he had gone to the university not that anyone would know other than his parents. So he wasn't so lost in conversations and it seemed that is was working out for both. His girlfriend felt proud of him for putting up with the boring events.

Then her father started informing his daughter of events last minute that she had to attend and then he wasn't able to accompany her. She had as a coincidence someone to accompany her that his father selected at the last minute of course, but he knew otherwise.

One day he got the call that he knew was coming, it basically was her father telling him that he didn't approve and to back off. Of course he didn't and things slowly started to become worse. The private events that the band had were canceled , the places where they usually played started canceling on them also. He knew it was because of him and his friends in the band were suffering for his decision to continue with his relationship with her. Fortunately for all of them this was not the only income they had and it wasn't very bad, they had a mentality that things would pick up. He felt bad but he was not going to give up.

Then dates started to be canceled, she became very busy going to medical conferences , taking over some of the administration of the hospitals, having to cover other shifts at the hospital and having to attend family events which he was not able to attend.

One day she call to see if he was available to see her for lunch, he was excited to see her after some time but he had this bad feeling. He wasn't the one with bad feeling , usually he left that to Mai but even she was been acting weird lately. He had asked her about it and she had only said that something just wasn't right.

After Naru had left they would take cases together, her abilities had grown and she was a excellent medium. She had been training with Masako and his father even helped her. He was proud of his little sister, even been heart broken she didn't give up. She got a new job, not the best but it was the only one she could get that worked with her school schedule. She kept smiling, and of course he knew her smiles where not sincere, dreams were getting worse now that she doesn't have a guide but she keeps going and doing her best. He was proud of her, sometimes he wonder where she got her strength from.

He showed up to the café early, he felt anxious and when he saw her he forgot everything. They had lunch like normal, talking about what has been going on during the time they haven't seen each other and then she became serious.

"I don't think this is working out" she said

he felt something inside of him start to tighten. he knew this was coming but he didn't want to admit it because he loved her and knew she loved him too.

"my father has arrange me to marry" she said in a low voice, almost ashamed

His eyes widen, he wasn't expecting this , no words were coming out.

"I have to honor my family and go thru this... I'm sorry" Ayako said

"why? you don't love him, you love me" he said

her expression because hard and her voice became cold " no, I don't love you"

He couldn't read her. Her face didn't betray any emotions. "Ayako... we"

she interrupted " what did you think? that I could love someone like you? you have nothing to offer me." she opened her wallet and put some money on the table.

He was speechless, he didn't know what to say "I love you" he wasn't sure how it sounded but he didn't care she was all he wanted all he loved, she was his, she had to be only his.

"If you are planning to beg,don't ! you are pathetic!" she said standing and walking away

He stood up and grabbed her wrist, she turned and glared "you need to understand, just forget about me" she said breaking free of his hold and walking away, he just stood there as a fool looking at her walk away and disappear at the distance.

He ended up that night at the bar that Mai worked , he made a fool of himself that night, he drank until he couldn't think anymore. Mai kept insisting that he stopped but at some point she gave up. She had said that she understood and gave him a sad smile, pain evident in her face.

He woke up in a familiar place, he remembered Mai dragging him to her place and trying to make him comfortable in her couch. He had a horrible headache but he deserve it and he preferred the hangover. He focused on that pain and not the other that hurt more. He still couldn't understand why it happen.

The few days after the union of 2 of the wealthiest families was announce. The papers showed the Otoori and Matzusaki families in the papers. The 2 families where in the medical business and owned several hospitals. The papers and local news talked about it and he was tormented hearing or reading about preparations about this great union. He saw engagement pictures, pictures of the couple selecting things for the wedding...it would be a grand wedding and to make it worse the bride looked happy.

He became numb, he read and saw pictures, he tormented himself looking at them. He didn't understand, well in all honesty he didn't want to understand why all this was happening.

He ended up leaving the city, been at the monastery would be good for him for a while, they didn't have tv or newspapers. He needed to disconnect from everything. He was there for 1 month and he felt his soul heal a little, he had decided that he loved her and because of that he was letting go. It was easier said than done but he loved her so he wanted the best for her and he couldn't give to her what she deserved.

He managed to get some events for the band and some work at the bar that Mai worked at, singing by himself. He knew the best that he could do was to keep busy and work, free time was not good, he started thinking about her and he wanted to avoid that at all cause.

Time passed , and he couldn't help think that the time was passing slowly for him. Each day he struggled with what he felt, some days he was sad, others he felt betrayed, others numb, others tired, others resigned, others incomplete. He started writing songs then, trying to get his feelings out.

He knew the day was getting closer, he just had to get to the date and then she will be a married woman and untouchable for him. He had toyed with the idea of stealing her away and make her love him and only him , it was insane but sometimes that came to mind and he was so desperate that he thought it was a good idea. Of course he wouldn't do that, he wanted the best for her and it wasn't him.

Her been married was something that will make her untouchable/unreachable, he respected the sanctity of marriage and he wouldn't even look or think of a married women, so he waited for that day to come and he really hoped that would help him forget her.

The date came and it was a sunny summer day...he knew exactly where and when the wedding would be. Mai and him had spent the previous night together at their job .They had late dinner at her place and Mai had insisted that they needed to go to the wedding and when the priest would ask if someone objected he should make a stand and drag Ayako out. Corny as it sounded they had pondered the option and they had planned the escape, roads he will have to take for the police to not catch them and even where to take her. They laughed but deep inside he really wanted to do it.

Today been the date he made sure to have the day schedule to work at the bar. He didn't want to make a mistake and do something insane. He had decided to let her go and he had to be man enough to do that. His plan for the day would be go to work and right at the time she would be in the ceremony he would be singing the songs he had written for her as a good bye ceremony.

Dragging his feet, he made it to the bar. Mai was already there, ready to support him. She knew first hand what he was going thru. He felt bad for her, it had been 3 years that Naru had left and she was still a broken girl. He wondered if that would be the same for him.

The bar usually had some performing art event every day, poetry night, music events, karaoke, comedy, the bar was busier than normal been Saturday, the crow usually college students wanting to chill after school and have a good time with friends. Today they will be witnesses of his sadness during his performance.

He got to stage , arranged the microphone and plugged his gutar to the amplifier. He took a seat in the stool ,with his guitar in place he introduced himself .

"this is a song I wrote recently..." he said and started singing

The song had been sad if you listen to the lyrics. Some of the people in the bar stopped what they were doing to see and listen to the broken man on stage. After a few songs the monk stopped, all of the people now in the bar paying attention at the performance.

"this song was written in collaboration with my little sister... you see a few years ago someone she loved left her and recelty someone that I loved left me. Some times people don't know the impact they leave is some lives , when you love and is real love is very hard to forget or to move on. When the person you love leaves you , ignores your feelings or plays with your feelings it feels like the world is ending, you live with a constant pain, makes you wonder if love really exists or if is some fantasy we made up...this song is our good bye to them" his voice almost breaking in pain " this is called you should have left before" he said closing his eyes and her image came to him.

***SONG***

There is no perfect love

I begin to think that

love could be just a fantasy

and I don't believe

that you will no longer remember

all times….I made you mine ..

and yet you demand me

that I forget your smile

and erase you from my mind all your touch

you raise me to heaven

and then make me fall to the ground

because you left when I loved you more

you should have left before

why didn't you leave

when you were not so indispensable?

you ask me to forget

when you did everything to make me fall in love

tell me if you were playing

Why the hell you forced me to love you

and then you walked away?

you should have left before

I do not think I deserve that

You throw my heart in the trash

strikes me as illogical

now you say it was not your fault

if you were not interested

why did you kissed me

so sweetly and with such tenderness

you should have left before

and so I wouldn't have

this desire to beg

and yet you demand me

to forget your smile

and erase you from my mind all your touch

you raise me to heaven

and then make me fall to the ground

because you're walking away

when I loved you more

you should have left before

why didn't you leave

even when you were not so indispensable?

you ask me to forget

when you did everything to make me fall in love

tell me if you were playing

Why the hell you forced me to love you

and then you walked away?

you should have left before

I do not think I deserve that

You throw my heart in the trash

strikes me as illogical

now you say it was not your fault

if you were not interested why did you kissed me

so sweetly and with such tenderness

you should have left before

and so I wouldn't have

this desire to beg

The song ended and the audience was silent not just because of the song that felt so sad and you could feel the heartbreak just listening to the song but also because there was a woman dressed in a dirty torn wedding dress standing in front of the stage with a smile on her face and tears running down her checks.

The musician opened his eyes and stared at the women and a smiled appeared on his face. She launched herself at him, crying and the only thing you could hear between the sobs was her saying "I'm sorry" and then they kissed, the audience applauded.

The couple left the bar using the back door, the audience had noticed people coming in looking for the bride and as discreetly as they could they blocked their way to get to the couple.

Mai smiled as they left, their love was real and strong and she was sure they will get thru anything together.

"Taniyama! snap out of it! table 2 is waiting" shouted her boss

Mai jumped and ran to the table to continue her work, her musings could wait.

The monk and the priestess got married the next day, life was not easy for them at the beginning but together they overcame the obstacles that presented. When she had her first child her father been the only one that didn't accept her marriage relented and forgave his daughter and accepted the monk/musician.

Mai continued seen the couple, she was officially an aunt now and babysit for them often. They were happy and that is all that mattered to the couple.

******MAI POV******

The college student rushed to get to school on time, the hallways were almost empty and she was dreading staying up late last night playing with Hiro-chan but he was just so cute she couldn't stop herself from staying as late as she did. Then after that she got the speech from Monk and Ayako that she needed to say yes to the guy at school that has been asking her out a few times. She was regretting mentioning it to them, she knew they wanted her to be happy, to move on, to live, to love, to experience new things, to have what they had but she was trying to focus on her studies. They didn't know but she had given up on love, love was something she really wanted to avoid, it hurt too much... 5 years , 5 long years she has been in love with a person that didn't love her and it still hurt. She hadn't been able to let go, to forget, to move on, is not like she didn't try but it never worked. Yes, love was just not for her she decided.

Now she was going to be late and she haven't been late to anything in years. She had just signed up for this class, she was glad the teacher knew her, she had taken a few other courses with her and would know that she was never late but she hatted that the first day she had to start with a bad impression. She saw her classroom and quietly got in trying not to interrupt the class that had already started.

"you're late!"

She froze, have you ever seen one of those slow-motion scenes in a film that is how it felt... She slowly turned, blue piercing eyes locked with her soft chocolate brown eyes and she gasped "Naru?" she whispered

He smirked.

**THE END... **

**What do you think? let me know :) **

**Posted 3.7.16**


	4. Tea addiction gone right (MainxLin)

**I don't own Ghost hunt**

Like you guys requested more Mai and Lin, so here it is... enjoy!

Pairing: Mai x Lin

**-Tea addiction gone right-**

It had all started with a very picky boss, it seemed that after one time, One! That he had bought him tea from the tea shop near by the office now his tea wasn't good enough. Not that he was a servant, he has an assistant and valued member of BSPR, but the fact that they lacked a front desk staff at the office that meant tea making landed on his duties.

His boss developed a tea addiction to the tea from that place and he was developing a new addiction also.

His only addiction before was his job, but now an image came to mind and he shook his head letting that image disappeared.

He wasn't sure how it happened but he was inclining towards blaming his boss for his tea addiction and his mother for all the recent weekly nagging; the weekly calls to his parents now includes telling him that he needed to get married and have children. He knew he was the oldest and the only one not married, his parents were not happy about it.

He saw the shop and he took a calming breath, he remembered the fist time he had entered the shop...

**Flashback**

There wasn't many things that shocked him but that day he wasn't expecting what had happened when he needed to pick up tea for a grumpy boss. They had ran out of tea and the boy has been in a bad mood almost all day, it was a rare thing that he had let that affected him but it did. To a point that he had been distracted when he entered the tea shop.

"Welcome master!" A sweet voice greeted

He stopped shocked and felt that he was having problems breathing seen the young girl in front of him dressed in a maid outfit. His eyes automatically roamed her body, he gulped seen those legs in stockings.

He nodded to the girl and walked to the register, he was well aware of her presence next to him.

"What can I do for you Master?" She asked

That frase was always in his dreams from that day on...

**End of flashback**

He entered the tea shop for the second time today, in the morning he knew she wouldn't be there but his heart speed up when he saw her.

"Welcome Master!" She greeted him with a wide smile

"Hello Mai-chan" he said in a low voice. He saw her bite her lower lip nervously and she turned to guide him to a table.

"Hmm same as always master?" She asked

"Yes please"

"I'll be right back" she said and turned to go get his order

He saw her walk away, he wasn't sure how hips would be so captivating, they swing from side to side was hypnotizing. She was petite but clearly had a body that many would desire, and for some reason he didn't like the thought of other man looking at her in that way. If it was up to him he would lock her in a place where no one would see those amazing legs that would wrap perfectly around his waist and ... what a hell was that?! What was all that about? Now he was daydreaming, this was getting out of hand.

"Here they are master... anything else I can help you with?" She asked

He gave her the money for the tea in her hand grabbing it in the process "Your number" he said giving her a tiny smile.

Her beautiful eyes widen but she nodded.

Minutes later he had left the tea shop satisfied, the small paper with her number in his pocket.

He smiled thinking that his mother will have her wish come true sooner rather than later.

**Hope you guys liked it... let me know by leaving a review with your thoughts.**

**Updated 1.31.17**


	5. Enigma to solve (MaixLin)

**I don't own ghost hunt.**

Pairing: Mai and Lin

In this story The Lin family has no issues with the Japanese.

Long one shot

**-Enigma to solve-**

He couldn't put his finger on it, he had always been one to figure things out and good judgement about people, he could easily see thru them but this girl he just didn't get her.

If Lin was going to label Mai Taniyama, the only thing that came to mind was the word weird.

It was not in a bad way but she was an enigma why well:

1)She wasn't chasing after her boss, like all girls did (he wasn't 100% about it but if she was, she was doing it in a weird way)her personality changed according to who she was dealing with and that was normal but the way she did it was very dramatic. For example she went from happily saying good bye to her friend with a huge smile and as soon as she turned and saw him her face went blank totally stoic. He had seen she could be caring and understanding with clients. A stoic/ professional with BSPR staff, Naru and Lin during normal days when their boss wasn't been annoying. Explosive when Naru would annoy her with so many tea request. Angry when teased. Caring and funny with children. Sensitive and emotional regarding her dreams and abilities. Loyal and concerned for her friends. She was all over the place and she showed a side of her to different people but not her whole self. He just didn't understand.

2)Never talked about her family and was very good at changing topics when it came up.

3)Her personal file was very empty, listing a PO BOX as her mailing address and her emergency contact blank.

Lin Koujo made it a gol to figure the enigma that was Mai Taniyama.

After days and weeks passed he was still not getting any where to solve the enigma. One night he attended dinner with his parents and his mother had asked him what he was worried about. The topic of Mai Taniyama came out,his mother had just looked at him funny, gave him a smile and patted his hand "you'll figure it out you are a smart" she said kindly.

His father just said "women" and shook his head to what his mother responded "men" and they both laughed.

Lin didn't even know what to think about that interaction with his parents, they had always made sense but that night they made no sense at all.

Lin kept his observations, but he hadn't progressed still.

They had been on a case for 2 days and he had notice Mai had been acting up towards Naru.

He decided it was jealousy because one of the girls that came to assist the case had started flirting with Naru. Of course his boss had shutdown the girl saying he had a girlfriend to the girl but the girl didn't desist her flirting and insinuations.

He had just returned to continue watching the monitors for the night from a bathroom break when something caught his attention on the screen. Mai and Naru, it seemed they were arguing. He put the earphones on and turned out the volume...

"Don't ever do that again!" Mai shouted

"Mai it was the only way" Naru said annoyed

"You should had find a different way, god! You are supposed to be a genius and you still can't figure it out. You have a fiancé Oliver" Mai started pacing while she ranted "what if Masako finds out?! I like her and she will think I betrayed her. Dear lord  
I can loose my job and what am I supposed to do then"

Lin watched Naru trying to hug her but she pushed him. It amazed Lin that Naru had tried to console her.

"DO NOT touch me , don't ever touch me again... do. I . Make. myself. clear " Mai said, her voice had sound so threatening Naru had backed up

"Mai I will explain to Masako, she will understand"

"Listen and listen well, I want nothing to do with you not now nor ever get it in your head I just don't want any misunderstanding. And now go and find a way for girls to stop this ridiculous flirting but never ever use me again" Mai stated

"I apologize and I will inform Masako" Naru said

After that she had left to the room she was supposed to be sleeping at and Naru did the same. Curios Lin had rewind the recordings and had seen how Naru had grabbed Mai and had hugged and kiss her in front of the girl that had been flirting with him.  
Lin had felt something inside him twist at the scene, he had never experienced something like that but he didn't like the feeling. He now understood why Mai was all upset and that she wasn't interested in Naru.

Days passed and all went back to normal, until a day that a men came in to the office and Mai had all of a sudden paled at seen him and had said she wasn't feeling well and that she had to leave.

He did noticed that when she exited the BSPR building said men was waiting for her and she had grabbed him by the arm and had dragged him from the building.

The next day she looked tired and he had tried to ask her about it but she said it was nothing, she missed 3 days of work after that and when she had come back to work she seemed sad and distracted. He been curious one day had followed her, to his surprise she went to a cemetery she had placed flowers on 2 places and had cried until the same man came and hugged her and look her away from the cemetery.

After they were gone he had seen the inscription, for the names he assumed it was her parents and it had been their death anniversary.

He had later found out the man was her brother when the guy had come in to look for her again and she had been at lunch. Her brother had confided in him that he had been worried for her, she had also prohibited him from coming to the office but he was older so he didn't take orders from her specially ridiculous ones.

He had learned that Mai like to have her personal and work very separate. The reason was she didn't liked to be pitied or treated different just because she had no parents.

Mai had started making more sense to him in a few days than in months.

The enigma was been solved , slowly but surely.

Then it happen he had found that she had accepted going out on a date with someone from her school he had not liked it at all. For some reason he had been very protective of the girl and he didn't even knew why.

Coincidentally he had meet his brother for dinner at the same place and same time, and by also a miracle he had a perfect view of the couple sit. What he saw was not what he had expected, fake/ forced smiles and for what it seemed a very awkward conversation.

"Never expected this from you brother" his younger sibling said

"I don't know what you mean" he responded

"Just go there and stake your claim already "

"Don't be ridiculous " he said observing that the guy had left and then the server came to say something to Mai , he noticed the relieve on her face and she nodded.

"Ok brother... That is your chance. Go save her of that awkward situation because honestly I'm tired of been here observing how pathetic you are becoming. I have a wife to get go home to , go get yours"

It took Lin a few seconds to comprehend what his younger brother meant, he stood and walked to the table where she was.

"Miss Mai, may I join you"

Her eyes widen but nodded.

"I was having dinner with my younger brother, when I saw you. I didn't want to interrupt saying hello but when I saw he left I didn't want you to be in an awkward situation" he explained

"Oh I see" she responded

The dinner was nice, it was followed with more wine, conversation flooded smoothly until they were told the restaurant was closing. The walk to her home was silent but confortable.

Years later he was comfortably hugging a small woman, both sitting on a couch wrapped with a blanket drinking some hot chocolate.

" so ... " she started "have you figured me out?" Mai asked as she stretch to peck his cheek

"Hmm I don't think I have , but I will spent my whole life trying if you will allow it" he said

She smiled at him "I will like that"

**The end**

Ok I hope this makes sense, the idea was in my head but I don't know if i was able to put it in writing well enough.

**Posted 2.7.17**


	6. Nemesis (MaixLin)

**I don't own ghost hunt**

Hey! I want to thank you all of the ones that are supporting my stories. Thank you for favoriting it and reviewing. It really means the world to me. Her is another one shot of my favorite couple.

Pairing Mai x Lin

* * *

Mai didn't know what was happening, she keep turning to see the infernal object , she glared and it glared back at her reminding her that he was the boss and as long as he said so she will continue to be in the office. She could see the smirk, teasing her only because she depended so much in it.

She wasn't sure how it happened, how this eternal battle had started but for whatever reason she was losing, no matter what she did she was losing. She kept looking and looking and it was almost the same.

Remembering the day, she had started so well ….she woke up early , got ready for school, made and ate breakfast , cleaned the dishes and brushed her teeth before heading to school.

Classes were great, Michiru and Keiko where joking and gossiping about their boyfriends and what to buy for x-mas and she happily heard all what they were saying , exchanged some gift ideas and even planned the shopping trip to the mall on her next day off.

Even the bus ride to the office was nice, not a lot of traffic, the person sitting next to her was a very kind old lady and her conversation was very pleasant.

She arrived at the office on time according to her annoying and demanding boss that was sitting on the couch reading a black book again. He demanded tea as soon as she pushed the door open. Honestly! the tea addicting jerk didn't even let her set foot in the office and he was demanding tea!

Throwing her coat to the coat hanger and her bag at the desk she stomped to the kitchen to make her tea addicting know-it-all workaholic boss the tea.

So after making the cup of tea for the ill-manner jerk that didn't even said thank you to her when she set the tea cup on the table, she returned to the kitcken to make 2 cups of hot cocoa for her and Lin-san, he was not her friend now but something else. She had made process with him, more than what she had expected.

She growled, looking at the direction of her nemesis If her boss called one more time for tea she was going to end up executing her Plan B. yeah Plan B sounded like heaven at this moment.

So what was plan B? Well something she didn't like to do but extreme situation called for extreme solutions.

"Mai tea!"

"Oh for all that is holly!" She said standing up to make the tea.

She took the tea to the addict and stood there waiting to be acknowledged.

"What are you waiting for?"

By this time she already knew that a thank you will never come from his lips, he would say something "is your job"

"Hmm naru I was wondering if I'm able to leave early" she said in a low voice

He raised his eyebrow, that meant he wanted to know why.

"I'm not feeling well" she said

His eyes roamed her body, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Mai thanked the heavens that boredom had no visible symptoms on her at this time and also that her nemesis was not teasing her at this time.

"You look well, what are your symptoms?" He asked

Mai wasn't sure but he looked concerned "hmm well some pain"

"Pain...Where?" He asked

"Hmmm my tummy "she answered

"Did you eat?" He asked

"Yeah" Mai answered, she was surprised he thought she had forgotten to eat and his conclusion: Possibly didn't have enough money for food.

"What was it?" Naru asked

"Look Naru it wasn't something I ate. Can I leave"

"How do you know is not something you ate? If your stomach hurts is probably food poisoning " He deduced

"I'm telling you is not" Mai said a little exasperated

"How do you know?" He asked

"Is my period ok! I want to go home because it hurts" she said finally, using a female excuse to embarrassed him

"Mai is the 10th, you don't have your period until the end of the month" he checked his calendar

"WHAT! How the hell do you know that!" She shouted

"Your mood, times you go to the bathroom, the food you eat, your clothing... there is a lot of ways of knowing. I also have to be careful during those days you seem to be more sensitive than others" he explained calmly

"Well I have my period and that's that! I need to leave" she said upset who would have thought Naru knew that about her.

"Get back to work Mai, if you are bored I'll give you more work to do" he said before standing and grabbing a pile of paperwork "here, organize this and then file"

Mai huffed getting out of her boss office slamming the door shut and dropped all the papers on her desk.

"Didn't I say it wasn't going to work" a voice said behind her

She huffed again "does he have to be a such a know it all?!"

"I think he remembers because I said I was running an errand once and went to get you feminine products, remember" Lin said

"I can't believe you did that still" she said embarrassed

"What? I can't buy feminine products for my girlfriend?" He asked hugging her

"Lin-san please don't say that is embarrassing" she said

"Just so you know I will do it again if you need it" he placed a kiss on the top of her head and let go "now go and finish your work, once I'm done we can go have diner. Don't worry about going home to change" he then smiled it wasn't a nice smile that she knew, it was a mischievous one, one that made her legs tremble with anticipation, he lean in to whisper something "I like this uniform" he said tugging her skirt "may be my little student hasn't been behaving well and needs to be punished" he said before disappearing into his office.

Mai gulped as she felt her face heat,she bit her lip knowing exactly what he meant. She sat down on her desk and she glared at her nemesis again, dammed clock why didn't it move faster.

**The end.**

Well we can see why Mai wanted to leave soon, she really wanted to get ready for a date with Lin-san guess she really didn't need to lol!

Hope you guys like it, let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.

**Posted 2.11.17**


	7. As time passed (MaixLin)

**I don't own ghost hunt**

So this one is a little bit different, Naru, Gene and Lin are the same age and Mai is 2 years younger and sister to the twins.

Pairing: Mai and Lin

**-As time passed-**

He chastised himself again for what it could be the million time today _get it together! You can do this._

Lin,Koujo had to deal with this. What happened this afternoon will change his life from now on.

He stood in front of the house he had visited since he was little, but now he was not here to see his friends but the entire family.

* * *

They had all meet when they started school, because his parents decided to move back to their city home for him to have a better education. He knew his parents were good friends of the Davis but he had never meet them before.

At that time Noll and Gene were 5 same as him and she was 3. Mai Davis was a small little girl with wide chocolate eyes, short brown hair and a goofy smile. Lin had no interest in girls at that time, he only found them annoying but as time passed that of course will change.

At age 11 he was teased by his friends for even talking to the 9 year old girl, and he hated it. The girl was kind and friendly but instead of making friends of her own she liked to play with her brothers but they had other ideas. She kept following them wanting to play and they did everything to avoid her. Sadness was clear in her face when she saw them from afar while they played; and for some reason he hated seen her like that but he did nothing or so you would think.

At age 16 he started to notice she was no longer around much when he visited his friends, she was 14 and had started to pay more attention to other activities than playing with boys or been around them. He saw her running in or out of the house to go to her activities. For what Noll had said she had been taking a liking to many things mainly arts, she played the violin and piano, she danced, draw, painted and liked photography. Gene said sadly that his sister tried to keep busy because she didn't want to bother them anymore (them been her brothers) so she filled her time after school with activities. Their parents been the supportive kind of parents they indulged her in anything to make her happy.

At age 21, he noticed she was a beautiful girl she was now 19 and for what he heard she was currently dating. Both her brothers had disapproved, but she had a strong personality and defended her boyfriend she had added to that, the fact that they never cared for her before so why bother on what she did now. Both brothers even when they tried no to show it,were hurt by that statement but both knew they had always pushed her away so they couldn't say anything now. He also didn't approve but as her brothers he had no saying in her life so he kept out of it, well may be not entirely.

At age 23 she was 21 and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he knew that she will turn to be a beautiful woman, he remembered thinking she was cute when they were younger but now he just loved seen her just walk. She was graceful when she walked, he contributed that to her dancing. When she danced on stage and out of it she was something to admire, she stole the spotlight all the time. Oh and when she smiled at him it made his day, it didn't happen often but when it did it made him feel like a fool because he didn't even know what to do or say. He was happy just to see her.

At age 24, she was 22 and he was concerned for her, she seemed sadder. According to her brothers she had to get married soon, it was a family tradition and the marriage will be arranged. They both thought of was an antiquated tradition but their parents even when been very supportive, they were very traditional and they liked to follow their family traditions to the letter. That news crushed him, not that he ever thought of been her one but because she will never see him that way. She was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it at the moment but he had a plan to take that sadness away.

* * *

Now here he was sitting in the living room that he had been many times before, next to him his parents and in front of them the whole Davis family. He could feel Noll glaring at him and Gene had gleam in this eyes. Martin and Luella very pleasant and Mai sat nervously by her parents hands on her lap, her eyes chocolate color eyes looking from one place to another she had not even touched her beverage. As soon as his father placed his tea cup in the table Koujo knew it will start. He felt he couldn't breath and his heart speed up.

"We have known this day will come sooner or later, didn't we my friend" Lin's father said

Martin laughed "we did indeed"

"Since day one" Luella said looking at her daughter.

Lin looked at his father confused and then looked at the Davis, Mai looked more confused than before, Gene smiled , Noll looked annoyed, Martin and Luella were smiling. As if they could hear all the questions he had in mind professor Davis spoke next.

"We had always wanted our families to join, we had talked about a marriage between one our children a while a ago and again recently. We never thought you will like to court our daughter on your own account but we are pleased about it" Martin explained.

"I knew this will happen since the flowers started to appear" Luella said smiling

"Yes, that was something" Lin's mother said

"Flowers" Mai whispered looking up to see him

"Yes sweetheart, you know the flowers that suddenly appeared in your room. It always happened when he visited, when you were upset. Remember?" Luella asked

"Hmm yeah" Mai said

"Well it seems this is settle then" Lin's father said wanting to finalize things

"Yes, we only need to set the date to make this official" Martin

"Mai had always liked spring, and I think it will be good for any venue. It will give them also time for courting and time to prepare the wedding" Luella contribute "what do you thing?" She asked Mai

Mai nodded with a small smile.

"Well, it seems things are settled" Martin said, the Lin family agreed.

Lin, Koujo exited the home of the Davis family that day as a happy and engaged men.

"Wait!" Mai shouted

He stopped and turned to see Mai running toward him. He could see her family in the background looking at them and if he turned around he was sure his parents were doing the same.

Mai got close, the height difference was clear when he looked down at her but it seemed that she had figured out exactly what to do to get what she wanted.

She pulled on his tie and gave him a peck on his mouth, his eyes widen at her bold move. He heard gasps and a few laughs from their family but in all honesty he didn't care. She let his tie go and smiled and he smiled back.

Yes, this afternoon was life changing and as he looked into her eyes he was sure he will never regret it, he was sure of that.

**The end or is it the beginning**

Ok guys there you have it, hope you like it because I really liked it.

**Posted 2.13.17**


End file.
